The M.O.R.A.G. T.O.N.G
The M.O.R.A.G. T.O.N.G is an agency that works with the Adamantine Pact, working to end the Empire. Much to the chagrin of the Adamantines, the MORAG TONG use technology and magic, combining the two powerful tools. What the Acronym stands for is completely unknown to everyone but the Phoenix. History The MORAG TONG was founded by GoldEye, a noble in House Indoril. It was founded a few years after the Oblivion Crisis, to help defend Morrowind should something like that ever happen again. However, with the division of Tamriel, the MORAG TONG have been working to help the entire Adamantine Pact, to stop the Empire. This agency has at least three agents placed in every major city and region in Tamriel, including Cyrodiil. The only cities that the MORAG TONG have been unable to enter are the Imperial City, Solitude, and Stormhold. Officer FireCrown, leader of the Deshaan branch of the Morag Tong, is working with the Empress Mikasa and the Shadows of Tyranil to retake his region, starting with Narsis. Agent WildSea assisted the Black Argonian with stopping Sigard, of the Shadows of Tyranil. Following the destruction of Mournhold, the surrender of Morrowind, and the death of GoldEye, BlackNight, and the King of Morrowind, StormCrow is the de facto leader of the MORAG TONG, and is rumored to be hiding in Necrom, and preparing for a counterstrike against the Imperial City. However, after the White-Gold Explosion, Agent Wildsea was voted in as the leader of the MORAG TONG by the leaders of Morrowind, High Rock, and the Summerset Isles, along with a few of the Faction's High-Ranking members, due to her involvement. It is unknown what happens to the MORAG TONG after the Adamantine War ends, but it isn't too far-fetched to believe that they continued on, possibly even to witness the events of the Aubeanic Reign. Ranks Probatio: The first rank that a person gets when they join the TONG, they have few jobs. Probatios rarely do anything besides filing and desk jobs. Fledgling: The rank above Probatio, Fledglings are able to go on very low-level missions, such as stealing papers from an Empire Official, or spying on a low-level nobleman. Shedfeather: The Shedfeather is the rank above Fledgling, and they are able to do higher-ranking missions, such as an assassination of a nobleman, or a long-term spying mission. Flightpath: A FlightPath, also known as an Agent, is the highest rank a simple Agent can achieve before becoming an Officer. Flightpaths usually work in pairs or trios, and do the highest level missions. Vira WildSea, before her promotion to Phoenix, was a FlightPath, due to a lack of interest in commanding. Ashfire: A FlameSky is the first rank in Command. They are the ranking officer in a city, along with their two lower-ranking helpers. Cloudjumper: A CloudJumper, also known as a Captain, is the second rank in Command. They usually lead a few cities, but never more than that. Joran StormCrow and Agent Harin, before his demise, were both CloudJumper. Redfeather: A Redfeather is the highest rank in Command one can become without becoming the Leader of the entire Agency. They lead Regions of a Province, or, in extreme cases, lead an entire province. Agent FireCrown is a RedFeather. He lead the Deshaan Branch, before becoming the leader of Morrowind's branch. Phoenix: The Phoenix is the leader of the entire Guild, and oversees actions in every single province. GoldEye was the first Phoenix, before his death at the hands of the Empire. After him, Vira WildSea became the Phoenix. Category:Factions Category:The Legend of Nirn